


Give Me All of You, For That Is What I Desire

by LadyXana



Series: In You I Find Comfort (Series of Avalance One-Shots) [8]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, F/F, First Time, Holidays Exchange, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Scars, Smut, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyXana/pseuds/LadyXana
Summary: Ava and Sara find themselves stranded in the middle of a snow storm, after a missions gone wrong. They soon find shelter in an inn close by. The catch, however, is: there's only one bed available in the room and the heater is broken. How will they keep warm?Please read to find out!
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: In You I Find Comfort (Series of Avalance One-Shots) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1444663
Comments: 19
Kudos: 253
Collections: Avalance 4ever 2019 holiday exchange





	Give Me All of You, For That Is What I Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4AlarmFirecracker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4AlarmFirecracker/gifts).



> First of all, I hope you like your gift @4AlarmFirecracker, and that you have fun reading it!
> 
> Secondly, thank you very much to my dear beta-readers: @Starling83 and @WardenRoot ! You are amazing! <3
> 
> As for you, dear readers, I hope you enjoy yourselves with my little story.
> 
> Happy Holidays to everyone and a Happy New Year!!! :)

Another mission gone sideways for the Legends. But this time, they were not the only ones involved. Agent Sharpe ended up getting caught in the mix as well, as the Bureau got called for backup.

That is how she found herself in the current situation; left behind in the middle of a snow storm with Captain Sara Lance, as they both look for some kind of shelter to avoid succumbing to a freezing death.

After walking outside for what feels like ages, fighting off the awful weather, they finally spot a small building not far away from them. As they get closer, they realize it is the small inn they had been looking for. Once they step inside, Ava quickly makes her way to the front desk, placing her wallet on top of the counter. She waits for the boy there to acknowledge her presence, before trying her best to talk through her chattering teeth, “I would- would like to... book tw- two rooms, please.”

The boy eyes her curiously before replying with a boring tone, not an ounce of sympathy in his voice, “Sorry, we have only one room left.”

She curses under her breath and thinks about reasoning with him until she takes a glance at Sara, who she realizes is looking awfully pale; well, more than usual, that is. All of her resolve vanishes and she ends up accepting the room offer. “Alright, that will have to do for now.”

The boy nods and grabs a key before motioning for them to follow him up the stairs. After walking through a small corridor, they finally stop in front of their room.

“Here you go,” he tells them as he opens the door, stepping aside to let them inside. Once the three of them are standing there, he addresses Ava again. “Bathroom’s behind that door, mini-bar costs extra, the heater isn’t working, no TV after midnight, and breakfast is from 8am to 10am.”

Ava looks at him, wide-eyed. “You’re kidding, right?”

He sighs before replying, “Well, you can have breakfast at later hours but you’ll have to pay extra for it.”

She frowns at that. “No, what-” She pinches the bridge of her nose. “I’m talking about the heater! Is it really broken?”

The boy looks at Ava as if she is extremely dumb and oblivious. “Yes.”

“I can’t believe this-” She was about to go on a ramble but Sara’s hand on her arm stops her. 

  
  


“Ava, let it go. Let’s just call it a night.”

Once again, Ava’s intention is to protest but as she sees how tired Sara looks, she ends up giving up. “Fine.”

Sara smiles at her before Ava turns to the boy. “You can go now.”

He does as told and soon enough they are left alone with each other.

“There’s only one bed,” Ava states as her gaze is fixed on the single mattress.

Sara’s lips tug into a small smirk. “So I’ve noticed,” she rasps, her arms tightening around her frame as she tries to keep herself warm.

That brings Ava’s attention back to her, and she frowns when she notices how purple Sara’s usually pink and inviting lips look. That leads her to her next decision. “I think it’s best if you take a shower first. You’re looking awfully pale, the warm water will do you good.”

Sara looks at her with surprise on her face. “Are you sure? I don’t mind wait-”

Ava cuts her off with a kind smile. “Go, Sara, before you die of hypothermia on me,” she says with a hint of amusement in her voice before she moves to sit on the edge of the bed. She bends down to take her boots off, eager to get out of her drenched and cold clothes.

She misses the thankful smile Sara throws at her before making her way to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. A couple of minutes later and Ava can hear the sound of running water. She sighs as she imagines how heavenly it will feel to step under the warm water as well.

While she waits, she takes the chance to unbutton her jacket and white shirt, placing them on top of the useless heater once she spots it in the left corner of the room, but not before sending a death glare in its direction. Soon followed by her undershirt, pants, and socks, she is left in only her underwear. She can’t help the shivers that start running through her body again, prompting her to search for a robe or towel she can use to keep herself mildly warm while she waits for Sara to finish showering.

Around ten minutes later, she hears Sara’s voice calling her from the bathroom, “Hey Ava, could you please pass me a towel?”

Ava promptly stands up, walking to the closet to retrieve a second towel and robe. “Just a second.”

When she has what she was looking for, she moves to the bathroom door, knocking on the wooden surface as she waits for Sara’s answer.

Her breath slightly catches in her throat as she is met with Sara’s face only a few inches from hers. She can see all the details; from the light freckles dusting her perfect cheekbones to her glacier eyes that look, impossibly, even more blue than before, probably due to the icy cold.

“Ava? Everything okay?”

The amused lilt in her voice makes Ava snap back to reality, and she immediately offers the towel and robe to Sara’s extended hand. “Yes, I’m okay. I’m just in desperate need for a warm shower, that’s all.”

Sara nods at that. “Okay. I’m just going to dry myself off and I’ll be out in a minute.” This time she doesn't even bother to close the door. Still, Ava turns around, making her way back to the bed to sit on the mattress as she waits. She doesn’t have to wait long though, as Sara keeps her promise of being quick.

A couple of minutes later and Sara is stepping out of the bathroom, with Ava following right in after her, closing the door to get some privacy.

After she is done, hair blown dry and everything, she finally steps into the room. Panic starts to rise in her chest when she doesn’t spot Sara right away, but she soon feels silly for her reaction as she notices the lump under the bed covers.

She walks to the opposite side of it, holding the covers so she can slip underneath them. She moves around for a while until she is comfortable with the position she is in, laying on her side facing Sara. The smaller woman has her eyes closed, with both hands under the pillow, probably in an attempt to keep them warm.

Ava ponders on whether to ask her if she is feeling alright or to keep quiet, but it seems Sara can sense her thoughts, because she ends up being the one to break the silence.

“Did you know that staring is considered to be rude?” Sara asks, a smirk on her now pink lips. Besides that, Ava notices how her cheeks also have a tinge of color on them, and she can even spot some of the adorable freckles that are scattered on her skin.

When Ava does not respond, Sara opens her eyes, now shining with a twinkle that was not there before. 

“Sorry. I was just noticing how you don’t look so pale anymore. I guess that means you are not feeling as cold as before?”

Sara nods at that. “Yep, I’m feeling much better. You?”

Ava smiles at her, glad that she seems to worry about her. “I’m feeling better too,” she says, tugging the covers closer to her chin, sighing as she is surrounded by warmth.

Sara smiles fondly at her before reaching her right hand across the bed, carefully pressing her palm against Ava’s cheek, gently cupping the side of her face.

Ava’s first instinct is to tense under her touch, her breath hitching. It lasts only for a short second, however, and soon enough she is leaning into the softness of Sara’s palm, her eyes closing as she relishes in the feeling.

“Ava-” Sara tries to speak but soon gets interrupted as they suddenly hear a noise before the lights go out. She quickly retreats her hand as Ava jumps away from her. “What the...”

Ava is quick on her feet, scrambling out of bed to find out what happened. She goes to the bathroom, flicking the light switch from on to off several times, groaning when she realizes that the light is not going to turn on. Even so, she still tries the rest of the lights in the room, walking to both bedside tables lamps and to the ceiling one as well.

“Ava, it's no use to keep trying those. It’s pretty clear that this was a general blackout,” Sara tells her, startling her slightly as she appears next to her.

Ava sighs as she turns her head to Sara, trying to make out her features in the darkness. This is not an easy task initially, seeing as the only light in the bedroom is coming from the moonlight outside.

She runs one hand through her hair, trying to think of a solution. Her eyes go wide when something occurs to her. “Candles! There should be some candles around here,” she tells Sara, fumbling around until she feels the surface of one of the bedside tables.

“Help me find them?” she asks, and Sara does as she is told, making her way to the other side of the bed. 

  
  


After going through a couple of drawers, Sara finally cheers in victory, “Ah ah! Found them!”

“Great! Now all we need are some matches…”

Sara is standing next to Ava in a second. “Found them as well,” she lets her know, shaking the small box in front of the tall blonde’s face as her lips turn into a victorious smile.

Ava’s face breaks into a thankful grin before taking the candles and matches from Sara’s hands. In a matter of minutes, the room is finally illuminated, enough so that they can at least distinguish the different shapes of the furniture around them and each other’s shapes as well. However, Ava’s grin eventually falters into a frown as she feels an unpleasant shiver running down her spine, her arms quickly tightening around her frame to keep herself warm.

Sara steps closer to her, her hands rubbing Ava’s arms up and down to help her get some heat running through her body. 

“C’mon, we should get back to bed,” Sara tells her, and Ava can’t help but shiver a little bit more at what that sentence could imply in a different context.

They return to their previous positions, each laying side by side, facing each other as they try to gather some heat on their cold bones with the help of the sheets and covers.

“You know, I’m kinda glad the power went out.” Sara’s admission surprises Ava, who is now sporting a light frown.

“You’re glad the power went out? We’re freaking freezing in here.”

Sara nods before holding Ava’s gaze. “I know, but you look even more beautiful in the candlelight.”

Ava snorts at her words. “I think the cold is getting to your brain,” she says as she pokes Sara’s forehead, a sheepish smile playing on her lips.

Sara swats Ava’s hand away playfully, leaving the latter worried after noticing how cold Sara’s hand feels against her skin. She takes in the way Sara is shivering and decides she cannot ignore it any longer. She scoots closer and wraps an arm around her waist as her worries get the best of her.

Sara momentarily freezes, looking at Ava with surprise. “What are you doing?”

Even in the freezing cold, Ava can't stop a blush from creeping up her cheeks. “I’m trying to keep us warm.”

“Oh, okay,” Sara says, her eyes roaming Ava’s face before she moves closer to her, tucking herself under Ava’s chin, so close that Ava can feel Sara’s breath against the skin of her neck. “Is this okay?” Sara tentatively asks, her voice small and a little hoarse.

“Yes,” Ava whispers, pulling Sara’s body closer to hers as she tightens her embrace, her thumb tracing small circles on the soft fabric between the pad of her finger and the smaller blonde’s back.

A couple of seconds later, and Sara shifts slightly, her own arm moving to rest around Ava’s waist as one of her legs comes up to tangle itself with Ava’s. “Still okay?”

Ava swallows audibly before replying, “Yeah, still okay.” She nods shortly, a content sigh leaving her lips.

She feels Sara’s lips turn into a smile before a light kiss is planted against the skin of her neck, followed by a trail of several other kisses - with more purpose this time - that reach the underside of her jaw, only stopping when Sara leans back, leaving just a couple of inches between their mouths. Their eyes meet briefly before both their focus are down on each other’s lips, and the last thing she sees is Sara’s eyes fluttering shut before their mouths meet in a slow and gentle kiss.

It lasts only a couple of seconds as Ava breaks it, her forehead resting against Sara’s. “We shouldn’t…” she whispers, blushing at how raspy her own voice sounds.

Sara’s right hand comes up to caress her cheek, and Ava’s heart warms at the repeated fond gesture. “Why? I want it, you want it.”

Ava shakes her head, holding Sara’s hand in hers before moving it away from her cheek and putting more distance between them. Both of them are now staring at each other, and Ava’s gaze is hopeless as she racks her brain trying to come up with a good enough justification.

“Because it would be too complicated. I’m from the Time Bureau, you’re the Captain of the Legends. It would never work, Sara.”

Sara snorts at her excuse. “That’s a lame excuse and you know it, Ava,” she says, holding her gaze as she once again presses her palm against Ava’s face, gently stroking her cheek. “Listen, if you tell me you don’t wanna do this, I will stop right now. But something tells me that you want this just as badly as I do.”

Ava ponders on Sara’s words, on how truthfully they resonate, and she decides that she cannot deny herself what she craves for anymore. She leans forward, her fingers quickly threading through blonde, silky waves as she holds Sara in place and against her lips. Her tongue immediately swipes her bottom lip, asking for entrance that Sara quickly grants. Their tongues move together, tasting each other. Moans mix with pleasure as they explore one another.

Sara’s leg places itself higher between Ava’s, earning her a gasp from the latter, to which she takes the chance to bite Ava’s lower lip before tracing her tongue there to ease the sting.

They stare at each other, catching their breaths. Something deep pools lower in Sara’s core as she looks into Ava’s now dark eyes, and she cannot help but sitting up and straddling Ava’s hips. 

Ava’s hands itch to touch Sara, but she still feels a little awkward about it, about this newfound intimacy between Sara and her, so she ends up letting them rest on the mattress.

Sara seems to notice her hesitation, quickly grabbing both her hands and intertwining their fingers together as she slowly bends down, gently pinning Ava underneath her.

“I know you’re nervous, but you don’t have to be. I won’t do anything you don’t want me to,” Sara whispers, pressing a single kiss against her cheek before leaning back to look down at her adoringly. 

Ava bites her lower lip, trying to get herself to relax as her grey-blue eyes search Sara’s azure ones. What she sees in them is the usual confidence with which the captain usually presents herself, but there is something else in them. She sees a hint of vulnerability and realizes that this is probably as scary to Sara as it is to her. That maybe this is not just a one night thing, that maybe there is more to it. Something deeper, more meaningful, beyond the carnal pleasure of it all.

And that is what gives Ava the courage to deliver herself to Sara, to nod and whisper the words, “I want this. I definitely want this.”

The radiant smile that breaks on Sara’s face makes her heart jump, but she barely has time to register it to memory before Sara is crashing their lips together in a heated kiss, her tongue immediately seeking refuge in Ava’s mouth. As their tongues move with each other, Sara places one of her legs between Ava’s and starts to roll her hips in a slow rhythm, a moan leaving Ava as Sara’s knee applies a sweet pressure against her center, and she is reminded of the fact that she is wearing nothing more than a robe.

As Ava breaks their kiss, she squeezes Sara’s hands, trying to hold on to something as she desperately starts to roll her hips in accordance with Sara’s, the fire in her core growing more heated. She feels the slickness between her legs and is sure that Sara can feel it too.

With crimson cheeks, her voice comes out pleading, and she is almost begging. “Sara…” she husks out, her hips now bucking against Sara’s knee, searching for release.

Sara smiles down at her, pressing her lips to Ava’s neck. “I know…” she whispers before nibbling at her skin, licking a trail up to her ear. “I’ve got you.”

Her lips return their ministrations to Ava’s neck as her right hand travels south, untying the robe so she can have better access to Ava’s divine body. Once her job is done, she sits up, licking her lips at the sight before her: Ava with her cheeks red and mouth slightly open, dark blonde hair forming a halo around her, and a pair of beautiful and perfect breasts waiting to be worshipped.

Sara leans down to press a gentle kiss against Ava’s swollen lips before starting her way down. She scatters several kisses on the base of her neck and collarbone before she reaches the valley of her breasts. Ava’s left hand cards through her hair, trying to pull her closer to where she needs her most.

If this was any other person, Sara would tease them relentlessly. But somehow, with Ava it is different. She does not want to take her time with her, she feels an urgent and desperate need to taste her, as if she were stranded in a desert and Ava was her only source of water.

So she does as Ava wants, and instead of wasting any more time, her mouth instead envelopes around a perky nipple, and she smirks as she feels it immediately harden.

_ “Mhm…”  _ Sara hears Ava moan and feels her buck her hips, and she almost loses it right there, her own needs getting the best of her. She can feel herself getting wetter as her mouth and tongue play with the blonde’s nipple, swirling and sucking.

  
  


When she feels Ava tugging on her hair, she decides to release it and moves on, but not before giving the same attention to the other one.

As Ava’s breathing starts to get more erratic and her movements more frenetic, Sara moves down her stomach, unable to resist licking a trail down her surprisingly perfect abs. She nibbles on them for a while before Ava is once more pulling her to where she needs her most.

“Be patient, beautiful. All in due time,” Sara teases with a smirk on her lips, earning a groan in return that makes her chuckle at how adorable Ava looks while frustrated.

“I have been patient, you-” Ava cut herself off by a sudden moan coming from her own mouth, as her senses are now engulfed in the feeling of Sara’s tongue slowly running up and down her slit. Her right hand quickly holds on to the sheets as her other one holds Sara in place, afraid she might stop at any minute.

“You taste so good,” Sara whispers against her center before she blows some air to her sensitive clit, smirking as Ava’s hips rise at the sensation.

“Fuck, Sara…” she moans, way too much of a goner to even get embarrassed about swearing.

Sara’s left hand grabs Ava’s right thigh, placing it over her shoulder so she can have better access to her sex. She places several kisses on her inner thigh, biting on the apex of it until she reaches her entrance again. As her mouth latches onto Ava’s throbbing clit, moaning as she sucks the tiny nub, her right index rests against her entrance, circling it to get some wetness before slowly entering her.

Ava gasps at the feeling, and Sara feels a little bit of resistance before her tight walls relax, allowing for more space and movement. Sara takes it as a good sign and starts to move back and forth, slowly at first, trying to figure out how Ava likes it.

It does not take long until Ava starts to meet her movements, and soon enough they have created a sweet rhythm, with Ava’s moans growing louder and more frequent. When Sara starts to feel her velvety walls clench around her finger, she adds a second one, smirking at the sweet gasp Ava lets out.

She fastens her pace after that, teasing Ava’s clit with quick flicks of her tongue before swirling it around it, moaning at how responsive she is being, practically riding her face. 

She pulls her face away for a couple seconds, only to take a glance at Ava’s face as she starts curving her fingers, unable to resist finding out how Ava looks while she is coming. A firm press of her thumb on Ava’s clit and two curved fingers deep inside are what finally make her come, and she stares at Ava as she feels her shudder and suddenly tense up before she is coming down with Sara’s name spilling from her lips, completely mesmerized by the sight of her.

Even in her state of awe, Sara is still able to help her ride it out, moving her fingers more gently as she laps at all the sweet wetness coming from her. Once she feels Ava sighing and going limp against the mattress, she finally and carefully removes her fingers, gently kissing her belly as she feels Ava shiver. “Shh… It’s okay,” she whispers against her soft skin.

Sara moves up, kissing every inch of her body until they are face to face. She makes sure that Ava is looking at her while she sucks her fingers dry, moaning at the taste of Ava’s wetness. “You taste heavenly.”

Ava swallows hard as she feels her cheeks burning up, and suddenly her appetite is a whole lot bigger. She grabs Sara’s face in between her hands and presses their lips together in a bruising kiss, moaning at the taste of herself. 

“Let me take care of you now,” Ava asks against her lips as they break from the kiss. Sara shakes her head before sitting up, trying to put some distance between them, but Ava promptly follows after her, sitting up as well while her hands move to Sara’s hips to hold her in place.

“You don’t have to do that, Ava,” she tells her before averting her eyes from Ava’s. Ava frowns at that, tilting Sara’s face back to her.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” She asks in probably the softest voice somebody has ever used while addressing Sara in a long time. Something tugs painfully at her heart, and even though she hates having to lie to Ava, she decides it is better than telling her the truth.

So she puts on one of her well-practiced fake smiles and simply offers, “Nothing, I just think it’s best for us to go to sleep. I’m really tired.”

Ava narrows her eyes at her in silence for a couple of seconds before she speaks again, “Hm… I don’t buy it.”

Sara rolls her eyes half-heartedly as she runs a hand through her own hair in a way to ease the anxiety growing inside of her. “Well it is the truth.”

Ava raises her eyebrows at her. “Oh yeah? Does that mean that if I do this,” Ava says before pressing a kiss against her pulsepoint, “or this,” she continues, now with a kiss behind her ear, “you still don’t want me to take care of you?” she finishes, whispering in her ear before she is kissing the shell of it, smiling as she hears Sara’s breath hitching.

“I know something is holding you back and I want to help. So please, tell me what’s the matter?” Ava asks her, one of her hands placing itself on top of the knot of Sara’s robe, and she does it so absentmindedly that when Sara’s hand suddenly grips her wrist and moves it away from her body, Ava quickly leans back to look at her, confusion evident in her face following Sara’s reaction.

She stares at Sara in silence, eyes roaming her face, overanalyzing every tiny detail of her expression, trying to figure out what went wrong in such a short span of time. Trying to figure out how the situation went from desiring one another to Sara being so awkward about it, especially seeing as she was the one initiating it.

Ava takes a small breath before reaching out for Sara’s cheek, turning her face so they can look each other in the eyes. As Sara finally faces her, she can see that her eyes no longer hold their usual confidence. There is something else in them, something that Ava cannot quite understand what it is.

“Sara, what’s wrong? Did I do something wrong?”

Sara quickly shakes her head, both of her hands coming up to cup Ava’s face, “No, Ava, God… You did nothing wrong, you were perfect.”

“Then I don’t unders-”

“The problem is me, Ava. I…” Sara sighs, clenching her jaw as she tries to pull herself together. She does not understand why she is reacting this way, why she is so afraid to let Ava see her body. She has been with plenty other people after the League and Nanda Parbat, and she had no trouble showing her body to them.

  
  


But somehow, letting Ava see her whole, see the three scars that scatter her abdomen, is making her feel uneasy, as if she were ashamed of them; something she has never been before. And because of that, she simply does not know how to react or how to proceed.

She desperately looks at Ava, silently begging her to let it go, wishing that the worried frown on her beautiful face would go away, hating knowing she is the cause of it.

And then, suddenly, Ava’s frown disappears before her expression turns to one of realization, and at noticing this, Sara holds her breath for what is about to come out from Ava’s mouth.

“Is this about your scars?” Ava asks with the same soft voice from before, and Sara curses how intelligent and observant she can be. She lowers her head, not ready to let Ava know that she is right, but it is obvious that Ava already knows that she is absolutely correct in her assumption. 

After a couple of seconds in silence, that honestly feel like hours to Sara, there is a kiss being pressed against her forehead, before Ava starts speaking against her skin. “I really don’t mind them, Sara.”

At that, Sara’s eyebrows draw together in a frown, and she finally looks up at Ava. “You don’t?”

Ava smiles gently at her. “Of course not. I’ve read about them, and all the details in your file; I know how they happened and why they happened. But I don’t mind them.”

Hearing Ava talk about her scars so naturally makes her feel more at ease, and she feels herself starting to relax against Ava’s body once again.

“So you don’t care that they’re ugly?”

“What-” Ava starts, but shakes her head instead, before she is holding Sara’s face between both of her hands, her gaze serious. “The only thing I dislike about them is the fact that they are a reminder of how much you suffered. How much pain was caused to such a wonderful and amazing person.”

Sara tugs on her bottom lip, chewing nervously at the soft skin. Ava’s thumb pressing gently on top of it stops her, and as soon as her teeth release it, Ava takes the chance to trace it, her touch gentle and careful. “And so incredibly beautiful…” she whispers, her eyes shifting from Sara’s breathtaking blue eyes to her plump lips. “You have no idea how badly I have been wanting to be with you like this. To touch you, to taste you.”

Sara’s mouth falls open, surprise all over her face, to say the least. It is true that she had noticed the way Ava sometimes would look at her, and she even wondered if they would ever have the chance to get involved at least once, but never like this. She had never, not in a million years, believed, or even fathomed, that Ava Sharpe, strict, uptight,  _ Time Bureau Agent _ Ava Sharpe, would desire her so much.

And yet, here she finds herself, with that same woman holding her body close to hers, while she is telling Sara how much she wants her. All of her, including her scars, and not just the pretty parts.

“Hey… Was that too much?” Ava’s question snaps her out of her thinking, and she feels guilty for the deep frown that settled on her face. Sara shakes her head, hands cupping Ava’s face as she lays a kiss between her eyebrows.

“No. I liked it,” Sara assures her, leaning back a couple of inches so she can look her in the eyes. “I needed to hear it, thank you,” she adds, before grazing their noses together in a light caress, her heart vibrating at the soft giggle that comes from Ava’s lips from the gesture.

“Okay,” Ava nods before pressing a tender kiss against Sara’s lips, careful not to pressure her. Sara immediately senses that she is holding back, however, and quickly tilts her head to deepen the kiss, her tongue tracing Ava’s bottom lip to ask for entrance.

Ava moans at the feeling, gladly opening her mouth. They kiss for a while, both getting lost in the feeling of one another. Sara realizes that kissing Ava is already becoming one of her favorite things to do.

When they part, both still trying to catch their breaths and with matching smiles on their faces, Ava’s hands move down to rest against the knot on Sara’s robe.

Ava is looking at her with a silent question in her eyes, to which Sara quickly gives her answer. She swallows before nodding, and Ava smiles fondly at her before her eyes are cast down, focusing on untying the robe. Once she is done, her right hand slips under the soft fabric and she gasps as she feels muscle under the pads of her fingers. Sara’s skin is warm and soft under her touch, and Ava smiles when she feels her muscles shift against her palm that is now splayed on Sara’s stomach.

Ava looks up, her gaze so intense Sara can almost feel herself burning because of it, every extremity of her body on fire.

And then Ava’s soft voice sounds once again, like a gentle hammer pounding against her walls - telling her how beautiful she is - and suddenly her walls are no more. All her defenses are down, and all she wants and desires - all she can think about - is Ava touching her.

Ava seems to be reading her mind, because the next thing she does is lean down, pressing a kiss against the scar that rests just under Sara’s breasts. Sara’s right hand immediately goes to rest on top of Ava’s head, holding on to her as she tries to keep her breathing even, trying not to give in to the sudden urge of crumbling down in Ava’s arms.

Her lips are impossibly softer as she peppers Sara’s marred skin with gentle kisses in between whispers of how stunning and wonderful and strong she is.

If this was anyone else, she would have recoiled and laughed at their poor attempt in making her feel better about herself; but coming from Ava, she can tell it is genuine. More importantly than that, she  _ knows  _ it is genuine; there are no doubts in her mind about that at all.

And as Ava makes love to her through the night, worshipping not only her scars but every little detail of her body; her birthmark, her freckles - the millions of freckles that Ava would kiss each and every single one if she could - Sara realizes that she has never shared such raw and pure intimacy with someone else. So, as she lies in bed afterwards, head resting on Ava’s chest as the blonde holds her tightly to her, as if she were protecting her from any harm that may come their way, Sara finds herself feeling something she was not sure she was going to ever again. Hope. Followed by a wishful thinking that Ava might want to prolong this between them as much as she is wanting to.

“Ava?” she begins, preparing herself for the question that threatens to spill from her lips, but she ends up stopping herself, instead saying, “Thank you, for tonight.”

Ava looks down at her, the corners of her warm ocean eyes crinkling as her lips turn into a fond smile. “Anytime.” She whispers the word against Sara’s forehead, leaning down afterwards to plant a kiss on the bridge of her nose. 

Sara sighs contentedly, her breath warm against Ava’s skin. She brings her left hand up, resting her palm on Ava’s abdomen. She is almost falling asleep when Ava’s voice resonates through her.

“Tomorrow is the 25th.”

Sara nods, her voice small, “I know.”

Ava hums before adding, “It’s your birthday, right?” as she runs her left hand up and down Sara’s spine, her blunt nails scratching lightly on her skin. “How do you usually celebrate it?”

Sara shrugs her shoulder half-heartedly, her eyelids heavy with sleep. “I don't. Ever since losing Laurel and everything, I just don’t see the point,” she says before leaning back to prop herself up on her left elbow. “It stopped making sense,” she adds as she looks down at Ava, unable to resist reaching out and moving some stray strands of blonde hair from her face.

Ava looks intensely at her as her thumb moves to rest on the cute dimple on Sara’s chin. “Is there anything I can do to change that?” she asks, her voice raspier than usual, sending a pleasant shiver through Sara’s spine.

A smirk forms on her lips before she leans down to press them against Ava’s, enjoying the way they seem to mold perfectly into one another. Once they part, both with matching smiles on their faces, Sara gives her answer, “You already did enough.”

* * *

Sara wakes up with kisses being scattered all over her naked back. It takes her a while to remember where she is, but when she does, a lazy smirk quickly appears on her face.

She can feel Ava’s weight on top of her, her legs straddling Sara’s hips as the tips of her luscious hair tickle her skin, raising goosebumps in their wake.

“Mhm… Good morning,” she whispers, voice still hoarse with sleep. Another kiss is placed against her nape, before words are being whispered against her ear. “Good morning, gorgeous. I have something to give you.”

Her smirk grows at Ava’s words, and her eyes are fully open now. Sara turns her head around to look at Ava over her left shoulder. “I wonder what it could be,” she practically purrs, satisfied with herself at the deep blush that forms on Ava’s cheeks. 

“It’s nothing like that, Sara,” Ava tells her as she rolls her eyes, a playful smirk on her face before she drops a quick kiss to Sara’s lips.

“Come on, get your lazy ass out of bed,” Ava says before moving off of Sara to stand up. She misses the pout that forms on Sara’s face as the smaller blonde sits up and settles against the headboard, waiting for Ava to come out from the bathroom.

“Ava, I swear to God, if you leave the bathroom right now wearing sexy lingerie I will die right on the spot.”

She gets a laugh in return, slightly muffled by the wooden door that is separating them.

When Ava finally comes out, she is obviously not wearing any lingerie, instead having decided to cover herself with the robe from last night. But that is not what catches Sara’s eyes; it is the little cupcake that Ava is now holding between her hands, a small lit candle on top of it. She approaches Sara slowly, careful not to put it out with each step she takes towards her. 

Sara looks at her as if she were made of gold, a little dumbfounded, and only reacts when Ava coaxes her to blow out the candle and finally eat the cupcake. Ava chuckles at Sara's face of pleasure while eating it, her moan leaving a pleasant warm feeling in her lower belly, the sound sending her back to last night’s activities. To focus on anything other than that, she jokingly asks, "What? Don't I get to at least have a taste of it?"

Sara looks at what little is left of the cupcake before she smirks at Ava, a dangerous twinkle in her bright blue eyes. She scoots closer to Ava, cupcake in her right hand while her other one moves to Ava's neck, her thumb stroking the soft skin there. She notices how Ava's breath hitches at the touch, her eyes landing on Sara's lips. As Sara tilts her head and starts to lean in closer, Ava does the same, until their lips slowly touch. She moans as Sara moves to deepen the kiss, moving her lips against Ava's with more purpose. Their mouths move in sync for a little bit, until Sara breaks the kiss, a radiant smile on her face. She leans back so she can properly look at Ava's face, who still has her eyes closed.

“Hey, Ava… Open your eyes."

Ava does as she's told, blushing under the intensity of Sara's gaze. "Sorry… That was… I’m still not used to it. I mean we did do it a lot of kissing - and  _ other _ things - last night, but I don’t know, I usually wait until the second or third date, you know?"

Sara chuckles at her adorable rambling, nodding in agreement before she moves the hand on her neck to tuck some wild hairs behind Ava's ear. "Yeah, I thought so as well,” she says, and Ava smiles sheepishly at her.

“How about I take you out on a proper date?” Sara asks and Ava looks at her with surprise.

“You would really do that?” she asks.

Sara frowns at her, before composing herself and speaking again, “Of course. This wasn’t just a fling for me, Ava. I… I want this. I thought you wanted it too.”

“Of course I do. I just wasn’t sure you did.”

Sara chuckles at that before pressing a kiss against her lips. “Well, now you know that I can’t wait to take you out on a date.”

As she leans back from Ava, she breaks off a piece of the cupcake and offers it to her. "Here, so you can have a proper taste of it."

Ava smiles warmly at her as she accepts it. "Thank you."

“Oh, and Sara,” Ava says before pressing a chaste kiss against her lips, “Happy Birthday.”


End file.
